inu_yashikifandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Weapon Unit
Background When the Alien crashed on Earth, they accidentally killed two humans on the site and they are forced to restore them. Due to a short time they had, they have to make do with any replacement they had on board, which is a weapon-grade robot thus giving birth to the new Inuyashiki Ichiro and Shishigami Hiro. Origin & Capability Not much is known about the origin of the alien or their weapon but the robot unit is powerful enough to destroy the Earth (Proved by one of the aliens in the UFO mentioning that giving them the replacement body could destroy the planet). The robot unit is capable of: Immortality and Immunity The robot seems to be resilient enough to withstand conventional firearms and military-grade firearms. This doesn't make the robot unstoppable as when they take a sufficient damage, they will fall unconscious for a brief moment and a little eyes-like probe (or the center of their processing unit) will assume control of the body and eliminate any remaining hostile encounter present in the vicinity of the unit. The unit is also immune from all kinds of human disease (since it's not a human anymore) Flight The robot seems to be capable of flight. The height and the time of flight are indefinite (As Ichiro could take a flight until he's outside the atmosphere of Earth). It utilizes a jetpack with two thrusters attached to the back. Inhuman Strength The strength of the unit is inhuman enough to be able to lift planes simultaneously without straining the host. It also increases the strength of the user to the point it able to overpower a grown man or a trained special forces unit. Also capable of ripping out a meteorite with ease Direct Tech Interface The unit also able to interfere with any technology equipment (even a satellite link). It could also hack into a bank system, access all kinds of cameras or access all kinds of accounts on the Internet and government system and database. Also capable of remote controlling a vehicle and remote hacking a broadcast signal. It can also double as the eyes and the extension of the user's body (proved by how Hiro could kill the fifty 2channeler commenters through their cellphone and computer and how he killed a hundered civilians that accessed their cellphones in Shinjuku) It could also locate a person (provided they are in vicinity of a technology equipment such as phone or computer). All kinds of electronics device can be merged into the system as well (Like cellphone and computers). Came with all sorts of HUD and can be easily customized to the user's desire. It cannot interfere with other robot's processing unit. Restoration The unit is also capable of curing all kind of wounds and disease to every living being (not only human). It also capable of bringing a recently deceased person back to life. Enhanced Sight and Hearing The unit is also capable of hearing all kinds of voice in a long range (requires a tuning) and see anything clearly in a radius of 100 km. Simulation The processing unit could run a simulation to determine an outcome of an event Overcharge Although it as only occurred in the Live Action Film and only used by Inuyashiki Ichiro, the weapon unit may also be capable of instantly repairing itself from major damage & powering up its systems and overcharging the supercomputer to increase its strength, reinforcement of the weapon unit and increase its flight boost for a short period of time. In the final battle in the Live Action Film, during in a final slow-motion clash, Shishigami Hiro's right robotic arm was destroyed when he punched Ichiro in the face due to his reinforcement increase and Ichiro penetrating and destroying part of Hiro's chest due to his increased strength and speed. Built-in Weapons There are four kinds of weapons in the unit shown so far: * Multi Laser Ray (Also known as Multi Rockets in the Live Action Film) ' Usually activated when in unconscious mode. Can be used as a non-lethal method of crippling an opponent or used as an explosive guided laser ray. Can be activated outside the unconscious mode (autopilot) through the means of exposing the weapon hidden beneath the robot's body. In the Live Action Film, the Multi Laser Ray is replaced with mini multi rockets, which the host can also control the directions of the rockets through the host's super computer. These rockets can cause a explosive, massive impact, but requires a few seconds to reload before firing them again. * Invisible Laser Weapon Like a laser ray but doesn't make any sound or leave any trace of light or gunpowder. Can be activated without exposing the interior part of the robot. Can be used like a regular handgun or a full-automatic rifle. The laser is also able to travel through multiple screens to shoot from a safe distance (Shown as Shishigami Hiro killed many civilians through smartphones and large screens across the city). As long as he is facing someone, whether or not he can see them, it will effect them as though he shot them personally. It also functions as a cutting beam, which he used to cut the palm of the Third Victim before shooting her dead. * ' Arm Cannon An large, long cannon that is located inside of both of the host's arms. When activated, both of the arm cannons are exposed from both arms. The arm cannons can do a massive amount of damage, create small craters around the area and can even vaporize strong materials such as metal. The arm cannons require a few seconds to charge up before it's ready to fire. The host can activate the arm cannons at anytime they want to use them. * Self-Destruct Mechanism As the name implies, it capable of self-destructing itself, destroying the host and produces an explosion bigger than a nuclear missile and also creates a blinding light that could be seen from thousands of miles away. Activation sequence requires the host to push both of their eyes inward and takes a few seconds to go off. Advantages and Disadvantages of the Alien Weapon Unit There's basically no noticeable disadvantage rather than having no strong feeling of being a human attached to their consciousness (more likely a psychological side effect). They require no food and appear to be physically incapable of digesting it. They apparently still need water though, which may be a source of fuel for the Unit. The bodies appear to require no maintenance. In the anime and the live action film, it is shown so far that the Alien Weapon Unit can be harmed by another weapon unit. (Shown in the fight between Inuyashiki Ichiro & Shishigami Hiro) Fate of the Machine Category:Weapons